Soul Fighter
by Sai Kunai Blade
Summary: Death the Kid has been asked by his father to participate in the Street Fighter tournament in hopes of bringing down Shadaloo, S.I.N and any kishin souls he may find along the way.
1. Chapter 1

A normal day at Shibusen for Kid was interrupted when he was ordered to report to the Death Room where his father had an urgent mission for him. He quickly got to the Death Room and was greeted, rather childishly, by his father.

"Hey, what's up, kiddo? How'sya day been?" Lord Death asked in his usual goofy, optimistic tone.

"It's been going well, Father, but wasn't I called here for an URGENT mission?" Kid replied.

"Oh, right. There's a fighting tournament being held very soon. By an evil organization you and I have BOTH been keeping tabs on for quite a while: The S.I.N." Death said more dramatically.

"The S.I.N?!" Kid shouted in disbelief.

"Yes. And Shadaloo will also be present. This could be our chance to take down both organizations in one fell swoop. You're excellent in the Death God martial arts, I doubt you'll have a hard time with most people in the tournament. There may also be fighters who have started to become kishins and, worst of all, with the kishin running free, most of those fighters, who are incredibly powerful, may fall victim to his madness." Lord Death finished.

"Very well, Father. Will I be able to use Liz and Patty?" He asked. (Little note: I don't care how it's spelled, I call her Patty, not Patti.)

"Yes, plenty people use weapons in the tournament and have way mor convoluted attacks than that. Just one quick thing, son: Not all of those fighters are bad, but also not all of them will be symmetrical, so try not to fly off the handlebars. It's fine if you get a little steamed, but not your usual fury of absolute destruction of assymetry, okay?" Death asked in a rather begging tone.

"I'll try to control myself, father." Kid said.

"Wonderful! Just fill out this form and You'll. Be. In!" Death said happily.

After about an hour for Kid to get the letters perfectly symmetrical, it was finished.

Entry form: Please fill out to the best of your ability

Name: Death the Kid (Kid for short)

Occupation: Weapon Meister

Fighting Style: Death God Martial Arts

Height: 5'6" (Side note: That is never explained. I just have to guess based on his approximate age.)

Weight: 150 lbs. (Once again, a guess.)

Special move: Stance change, weapon weilding, shadow skull arms

Super moves: Soul Resonance, lines of the sanzu

Ultra moves: parent's seven rays, sanzu fall shot

Likes: friends, symmety, protecting the innocent

Notes: VERY hard to defeat, high vitality and endurance, is a Shinigami (Death Spirit), taken down many deadly enemies.

"That's it in a nutshell, it should also be a good intimidation tactic, too. I doubt people will want to mess with a Death God." Kid said to his father and weapons.

"Yeah! We're gonna kick some butt!" Patty said, jumping happily.

"Well, technically, Kid will, there's no guarantee Kid will need us to fight, Patty." Liz said, putting her hands on her bouncy little sister's shoulders to keep her on the ground. "Good luck to you all. I had Spirit arrange a jet for you so you can relax and get to the first fight place easily." Death said happily.

"And don't worry, it's symmetrical." Spirit said from the corner of the room just as Kid was about to ask that very question.

"Well then, let's get going." Kid said, adjusting his jacket and leaving the room after saying goodbye to his father.

From there they got on a jet to a destination, which was somewhere in Europe.

Will Kid be able to stand against the Street Fighters?

Will they distrust him for being a Death Spirit?

Will they attack him for it?

Can he put an end to the criminal organizations of Shadaloo and S.I.N?

Find out later on. Oh and quick spoiler alert, but Juri will be in this story and I need people's opinion: Do you think her soul would be a kishin egg? Or just a lonely, misguided soul, driven by rage, sorrow and revenge?


	2. Chapter 2

Later, the jet (which I forgot to mention before, looked a lot like a skull) landed in Europe, at which point Kid and the sisters disembarked. They were crowded by a large group of people, then by a pathetic looking man in a pathetic looking pink karate gi with a pathetic looking pony tail and a pathetic looking face, stepped into a pathetic looking fighting stance.

"So, you're a death spirit, huh? Well, maybe by defeating you, people will realize I truly am a demi-god!" The pathetic man said, firing a pathetic green fireball, that pathetically vanished as soon as it passed his hand.

"Oh, fantastic, another Black Star." Kid said, merely throwing a kick (the same one he did to that dog head thing in Episode 3) that launched the pathetic Dan Hibiki into the air, to which he fell like a sack of potatoes to the ground.

"That, wasn't unexpected." Chun-Li said, walking up to Kid. "But still, what does a shinigami want with this tournament?" She asked accusingly, believing that Kid was one of the reasons people die.

"Well, I am a reaper, the son of Lord Death, or if you prefer, Shinigami-Sama. It's my job, as well as many others, to find those who have corrupted their soul and claim it to prevent further kishins in this world and to turn our weapons into Death Scythes." He answered as Liz and Patty turned into guns to show what he meant.

"But... they're guns, not scythes." Chun-Li said, trying not to sound surprised.

"True, but that is the official name. And the two of them, sisters if you hadn't guessed, are perfectly symmetrical in their weapon forms, such beauty could never be replicated." Kid said with sparkles in his eyes.

"Well, if you like symmetry so much, why do you have 3 stripes on one side of your head?" Chun-Li asked. This shocked Kid.

"You're right! I'm assymertical garbage! I've tried dying it so many times! My shinigami body rejects the dye!" Kid said, dumping an entire bottle of black hair dye on the stripes, only for it to fade away almost instantly.

"Wow, this means you ARE a death spirit." Chun-Li said, somewhat in anger.

"Yes, but we only take the souls of the corrupted, such as Bison or Seth." Kid had answered.

"How do you know about those two?" Chun-Li demanded.

"They're already big all over the world, but in this case, we have access to a lot of information in Death City." Kid answered.

"Death City, Nevada? I never expected death spirits to live in the human world." Chun-Li said.

"My father OWNS death city. He built his school for weapons and meisters there." He said.

"I see. Well, if you wanna take on Bison, let's see if you can take me on." Chun-Li said, getting into fighting stance.

Kid backed away a few steps and sent Liz and Patty off to the sides. Kid seemed to notice that Chun-Li actually sounded a lot like Moka. Then, he noticed something HORRIBLE.

"Your hair is HIDEOUS!" He said.

"What?" Chun-Li said angrily.

"Your bangs only go off to one side and not the other!" He said, using his shadow skull arms to lash out cut off the bangs. "Much better. We may resume now." He said.

At the loss of some of her hair (oi, girls and their hair), Chun-Li became furious and ran at Kid quickly, unleashing a flurry of kicks he was lucky enough to dodge. "You asked for it!" She said, unleashing her... "Kikosho!" She shouted, almost blasting Kid if he hadn't gotten out of the way.

"Hate to use the good moves this early, but if she's using her super moves, I'll use mine. Liz, Patty!" He called, then the two returned to weapon forms and flew into Kid's hand, before becoming arm cannons. "Death Cannon!" He announced, blasting her as her Kikosho was still going (I know it takes forever for Kid's attack to charge, but in Street Fighter, everything can be launched instantly.)

The blast connected and sent her flying, then skidding across the ground. She still managed to stay conscious, but there was no way she'll be getting back into the fight after that. "For what I've seen, you're a pretty good fighter. Sorry about the hair, I just snapped." Kid said, helping her up. "Okay then. Just promise me one thing." She said. "And that is?" Kid asked. "Wehn you find Bison. Make sure he suffers before you take his soul." She said. "I will. He's earned his death and theft of his soul." Kid said, then they were escorted to where the next fight would occur.

Well, that's the first action piece. Please send me reviews and maybe send this to your friends, I'm new here, so any support would help. Also I have another fanservice story on the way, please look for it (if it's variety doesn't disturb you) Which will be a yuri of Maka going to Yokai academy (Soul Eater X Rosario Vampire crossover) Who should Kid fight next? I have ideas for who he should fight, but I don't have an order. Those people are: Cammy, Juri, Ibuki, Guy, Makoto, Rufus, Vega, Balrog, Bison and Seth. Thank you for your support.


End file.
